Domed imaging systems, which may also be referred to as “fulldome” are generally known and used for both entertainment and training. Fulldome refers to immersive dome-based image projection environments in which video images and/or still images are projected onto a spherical surface to facilitate immersive viewing by a person within the sphere or dome. The dome is filled with real-time (interactive) or pre-rendered (linear) computer animations, live capture images, and/or composited environments. Fulldome environments have evolved from numerous influences, including immersive art and storytelling, with technological roots in domed architecture, planetariums, multi-projector film environments, flight simulation, and virtual reality. Improvements to such fulldome technologies may be beneficial to improve the viewer experience.